


Together, Forever

by knitekat



Series: Claiming [7]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Captivity, Character Death, M/M, Rescue, Twisted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 18:40:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1789159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knitekat/pseuds/knitekat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leek's somewhat twisted view of the rescue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together, Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks go to Fredbassett for the beta.

Leek's pistol falls from his numb hand. As pain lances up his arm he realises he has been shot. Outnumbered and with his Praetorian Guard dead or dying, Leek raises an arm to 'surrender'.

Leek turns towards his precious, his love. His precious would explain the terrible mistake the soldiers where making. He would tell the men that they wanted ... needed ... to be together.

Leek feels a thump to his chest, as if he had been hit. He looks down and, at first, he sees nothing. Then, slowly, red blossoms across his chest, pain swiftly chasing it, and Leek falls to his knees.

Leek's gaze locks with the hate-filled eyes of his precious ... and understanding slams into his brain. He knows. His precious was protecting him from those who sought to tear them apart. As his vision dims, Leek smiles. He knows that soon his precious will join him.

Then no one will ever be able to part them.

They will be together.

Forever.


End file.
